Hela tillsammans
by Tacroy
Summary: Hermione och Draco är ute en natt i helt olika ärenden. Ändå sammanflätas deras öden.
1. Upptakten

Hon sitter ensam i månskenet  
Gräset är fuktigt efter dagar av regn  
Fukten och kylan letar sig in genom hennes kläder  
Stjärnorna ovanför henne blinkar hemlighetsfullt mot henne  
De en gång så livliga gröna ögonen har förlorat sin glans  
De är trötta och tyngda av allt  
Leendet på hennes läppar har vänts  
Läpparna orkar inte le  
Hennes kropp har magrat  
Hennes hjärna har kokat över  
Hjärtat är krossat  
Bitar så små att de omöjligt kan lagas  
Tårar har hon fällt  
I nattens mörker när ingen ser  
Då har hon släppt på spärren  
Öppnat dammen  
Låtit tårarna flöda fritt  
Hon har blivit sårad allt för många gånger  
Trott att hon funnit säker hamn  
Bara för att slungas ut i känslomässiga stormar på öppet hav  
Men inte mer  
Den slutliga lösningen ligger brevid henne  
Så gnistrande klar i månskenet ligger den brevid henne  
'Jag har inte alla svar  
jag kan inte allt  
jag är bara människa'  
Torra tårar faller från hjärtat  
'Precis som alla andra vill jag älska  
Få känna mig älskad  
Även jag har känslor  
Jag är bara människa'

* * *

Det sidenklädda duntäcket sticker honom  
Den mjuka sängen känns som sten  
Han kan inte ligga kvar  
Han reser sig tyst för att inte väcka de andra  
Lika tyst lämnar han sovsalen  
Måste få frisk luft  
Hela kvällen har han plågats  
Tankar har virvlat runt i hans huvud  
Varför kan de inte bara lämna honom ifred?  
Korridoren ligger mörk och öde framför honom  
Han borde göra som alla andra,  
Sova  
Men varför göra som alla andra när han inte är som alla andra?  
Han lämnar källaren  
Letar sig upp till entréhallen  
Öppnar dörren och bländas av månen  
Ett ögonblick står han still  
Tittar bara på den skarpa skivan på himlen  
Dess bleka sken gör honom ännu blekare  
Stjärnorna tittar på honom och ler  
Han smäller igen dörren  
Styr sina steg bort från slottet  
Ut i friheten och friden  
Varför kan inte alla bara låta honom va?  
Han har ett namn  
Ett namn som gör att folk tar för givet  
Tar för givet att de vet hur han är  
Bara för att han har ett namn ska han vara på ett visst sätt  
Han hatar det  
Det är ju inte så han är  
Eller rättare, inte så han vill vara  
Men när alla tror det om honom blir han det  
'Varför?  
Jag är inte mitt namn  
Jag är inte min far  
Jag är jag  
Jag är bara människa'  
Ilsket sparkar han till en sten  
Hade han kunnat så skulle han gråta  
Bittra tårar skulle falla  
Men de har försvunnit  
Frusit till is  
All bitterhet sitter fast i honom  
Bitterheten över alla förutfattade meningar  
Varför tror alla att han är någon han inte är?  
Det finns en som börjar se  
Som börjar se sanningen  
Han har sett det i hennes ögon  
Sett förvåning, förvirring och misstänksamhet när hon ser på honom  
'Inte så konstigt  
Hon är den smartaste  
Hon ser mig  
Jag är bara människa'  
Han har hatat henne  
Eller rättare,  
Alla tror han hatat henne  
Ännu en förutfattad mening  
Han hatar henne inte  
Har aldrig gjort det heller  
Han går närmare skogen  
Den förbjudna skogen  
Den tilltalar honom  
Så vacker  
Så mystisk  
Han blickar mot himlen igen  
En röd stjärna ibland de andra  
Det bådar inte gott 


	2. Sammanflätning

Hon suckar  
Hon vill inte ta sista steget  
Vill inte lämna sina vänner  
De bryr sig  
Men förstår inte  
De försöker  
Men kan inte  
Hon vill inte ta steget  
Men hon måste  
Hon är trasig  
En gång log hon  
Delade sin glädje med världen  
Då var hon hel  
Nu är hon krossad  
Sin sorg håller hon för sig själv  
Vill inte dela med sig av den  
Den är hennes  
Bara hennes  
Försiktigt lyfter hon kniven  
Hennes ansikte reflekteras i det klara bladet  
Så blek har hon aldrig varit  
Det kalla stålet bränner henne då hon försiktigt lägger det mot armen  
Ett försiktigt drag  
En stum smärta följer  
Försiktigt tittar blodet fram  
Följer skåran  
Så rött  
Så vackert  
Det skrämmer henne inte mer  
Den eviga sömnen väntar  
En lätt bris sveper genom skogen  
Löven rasslar stilla  
Hennes hår fladdrar bort  
Ett skratt flyr från hennes läppar  
Flyger med vindens fart då hon än en gång ska skära  
Skära sönder leden  
Blodet ska falla  
Väcka hennes döende hjärta  
Låta det slå för sista gången  
Dra ner henne dit inga drömmar finns  
Inga krav  
Inga frågor  
Inga svar  
Bara sömn  
Bara vila  
Hon tycker  
Hon drar  
En suck lämnar henne  
Blodet pulserar fram  
Det svindlar för henne  
Så skönt  
Snart är hon hemma  
Snart är hon borta  
Bara en gång till

* * *

Brisen smeker hans kind  
Rufsar lätt till håret  
Natten är så tyst  
Han trivs  
Känner sig hemma  
Oron i kroppen lägger sig  
Så hör han något  
Ett skratt  
Sorgset och desperat  
Så ensamt och övergivet  
Han ser sig om  
Vill finna källan  
Där vid sjön ser han något  
En svart gestalt  
Något gnistrar till  
Egentligen vill han inte dit  
Vill vara ensam  
Hjärtat och stegen skyndar dit  
Han kan inte annat än följa med  
När han kommer närmare ser han fylligt svallande hår  
Inget ansikte  
Men det behövs inte  
Håret och kroppen säger allt  
Det är hon som betyder mer för honom är vad ord kan säga  
Än en gång gnistrar det till i hennes hand  
Då förstår han  
Han ökar på stegen  
Måste stoppa henne  
Kommer fram då stål nuddar hud  
Han drar den ur hennes grepp  
Slänger den i sjön 


	3. Hopp

Hon snyftar till  
Allt förstördes  
Varför var han tvungen att komma?  
Hon hade bestämt sig

* * *

Han lägger en hand under hennes haka  
Lyfter hennes ansikte mot sitt  
Ser in i hennes ögon  
Så tomma  
Så sorgsna  
Ensamheten lyser i dem

* * *

Hon möter hans blick  
Ser djupt in i hans ögon  
Inte visste hon att de var så djupa  
Hon ser hans oro och hat  
Men även hans ängslan  
Han bryr sig om henne

* * *

'Vilken forskande blick  
Hon kan se mitt hjärta  
Min själ  
Snälla,  
Titta inte bort'

* * *

Försiktigt ler hon  
Desperat  
Men talande

* * *

Varför?  
Han kan inte tro att han frågade  
- Det finns andra utvägar

* * *

Hon lägger huvudet på sne  
Obemärkt och omedvetet han hon tagit den trasiga handen och gömt i capen  
Lindat capen runt den  
Stoppar blodet  
Försenar befrielsen  
'Jag har inte alla svar  
Mitt hjärta är krossat  
Hans själ är sårig  
Trasig  
Vi kan hela varandra  
Vi är faktiskt människor'  
- Jag har inte alla svar  
Hon svarade honom  
Hon hade svar kvar  
- Jag är inte perfekt

* * *

Han ler  
- Jag vet  
Inte jag heller  
Men tillsammans kan vi  
Han stryker hennes kind  
Rör hennes svala hud  
Den värmer honom  
- Vi är båda trasiga  
Men tillsammans kan vi bli hela

* * *

'Han vill  
Han har känslor  
Tack'  
Hans varma armar om hennes kropp  
Så tryggt  
'Detta kan gå'  
Hans läppar mot hennes huvud  
Hon ryser  
Får gåshud  
- Tillsammans är vi hela 


End file.
